All About That Bass
|artist = |nogm = 2 (Classic/Flower & Bee) |dg = (Classic) / (Flower & Bee) |alt = Flower & Bee Version Community Remix |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Flower & Bee) |nowc = AboutThatBass AboutThatBassALT (Flower & Bee) AboutThatBassCMU (C. Remix) AboutThatBassSHI (Showtime) |audio = |lc = Indigo (Classic/Community Remix) Lavender (Flower & Bee) |pictos = 98 (Classic) 85 (Flower & Bee Version) 124 (Mashup) |year = 2014 |choreo = Sabine Petit |perf = Classic Shirley Domoison Flower & Bee Version Gaurav Kadam (P1) Shweta Shetty (P2) |image = |pc = to (Classic) to Light Orange (Beta) (Beta) / (Flower/Bee) |gc = to (Classic) Peach/Neon Yellow (Flower/Bee) |mashup = Divas |dura= 3:09 (Classic) 3:16 (Flower & Bee Version) 3:10 (Mashup) |kcal= 21 (Classic/Mashup) 22 (Flower & Bee Version)}}"All About That Bass" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman dressed in 1950s fashion. She wears a blue-turquoise bustier, pink high waisted pants with a black belt, orange heels and mixed red-and-orange hair. Her outfit changes colors in the chorus; a pink-and-orange bustier, green high waisted pants, fuchsia heels, and her hair turns blue and purple. She has a blue outline. Flower & Bee Version The dancers are a bee and a flower. 'P1' P1 wears a large bumblebee costume with large black circular glasses, pink antennas, a red polka dot bow tie, a striped leg warmer, and pink shoes. 'P2' P2 wears a flower costume. The flower is red and yellow and the stem is bright green. Her leaves are her arms and she grows out of a flower pot. Aboutthatbassalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Aboutthatbassalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background is mainly brightly colored panels. The first displayed set is blue and purple, featuring four bass strings and female dancers in polka dot dresses. It switches to an orange circular background, with pebbles and lines bouncing with the song, and the backup dancers will occasionally appear doing poses similar to the main dancer. It changes to a green linear background during the chorus, and occasionally holes will pop up showing a backup dancer doing one of various poses. In the chorus, the backup dancer only appears whenever a backup voice sings. Flower & Bee Version The alternate background is a sunny outdoor setting. The dancers stand on a large orange and pink mushroom. During the chorus, the mushroom grows up to the clouds and flowers are visible. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Cross your arms and then throw them into the air. All About that Bass GM.png|Both Gold Moves Bloggif 55e1ce0da8d4a.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Flower & Bee Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Flower & Bee Version routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: P1, tap your hips with your right hand; P2, make a T-pose by your neck. Booty.jpeg|Both Gold Moves AATB Garden GM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup All About That Bass has a Mashup with the theme, Divas which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins on the Wii). It is only for eighth generation consoles and the Wii. It features over-the-top female dancers. Dancers *''Drop the Mambo'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Super Bass'' *''Applause'' *''Wild'' *''So Glamorous'' *''Oh No!'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''Oh No!'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''Drop The Mambo'' *''Applause'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''So Glamorous'' *''Oh No!'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''Oh No!'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''Drop The Mambo'' *''Applause'' *''Wild'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Oh No!'' *''Drop The Mambo'' *''So Glamorous'' *''Hit The Lights'' Party Master Mode All About That Bass has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch)'' *''All About That Bass'' *Black Swan/Chiwawa/Elbow Dance/Blast Hero *Clock/Push My Shoulders/On My Heart/With The Wrist *Blast Hero/Afro Raindance/Side Side Down/Belly Push *Hip Hop Show/Push The Boundaries/Snap Snap/Hand Square *Running Muscles/Once More With Feeling/'Born This Way'/'Uptown Funk' *Round Round/Cross And Chill/North Pole Cancan/Mash Walk *Super Pretty/Bollywood Arms/Pull Hype/Desert Wave *To The Sky/In Which Pocket?/Vogue/Diva *Give Your Love/Brazilian Lasso/'Teacher'/'Uptown Funk' *Oriental Left Right/Charleston/Yo Yo Yo/Hype Stop *Waking Up/Catch And Share/Respect/Flex *With The Wrist/Push The Boundaries/Snap Up Snap Down/Love For You *Run Run Muscles/Once More This Feeling/'Born This Way'/'Want To Want Me' *Round Round/Cross and Chill/North Pole Cancan/Mash Walk *Wipe your Mouth/Bollywood Arms/Pull Hype/Desert Wave *Round to Sky/Can't find my pockets/Vogue/Diva *Give my love/Brazilian lasso/Christmas Shot/T-Pose *Oriental Left Right/Elbow Switch/Vegas Helicopter/Charleston *Present for you/Arms Energy/'Teacher'/'Want To Want Me' *Share This Beat/Hand Square/Clapping Hand/Muay Thai *Slide/Round Back/Vegas Helicopter/Dragon Bite *Fighter's Shuffle/Crazy Clap/Hand Square/Christmas Lasso *Biceps Spin/Desert Wave/Round Round/Soccer DJ *''All About That Bass'' Appearances in Mashups All About That Bass is featured in the following Mashup: * Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) * No Control '' Dance Quests ''All About That Bass ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: Original * Ying Yang Alternate * Moon Trivia *This is the first song by Meghan Trainor in the series. It is followed by ''Better When I’m Dancin’. *This is the second song to have a Community Remix without list of names after Sexy And I Know It. It is followed by The Choice Is Yours and I Gotta Feeling. *The Radio Disney version of the song is used in-game. Due to "booty" and its other variations being censored often, this version replaces many lines. The Radio Disney version replaces "I can shake it shake it" with "I'mma make it make it"; "I've got that boom boom that all the boys chase" with "I got them smooth moves they say I look great"; "I've got all the right junk in all the right places" with "I'll be that star on all them big stages"; "s**t" with "it"; "booty" with "beauty"; "a little more booty to hold at night" with "the girls for the beauty they hold inside"; "skinny b***hes" with "haters" and "No, I'm just playing I know you think you're fat" with "Just so you know I'm gonna be tweetin' that". *The background dancers in the Classic routine highly resemble both Bebe and Maps. *''All About That Bass'' and Want To Want Me are the only songs revealed at E3 to not feature an interview with the Just Dance team. *P1 from the Alternate routine can be seen lip-syncing the lyrics at some points. *The routine uses some of the moves from the music video. *The glove glitches out sometimes and is purplish-orange or orange-purple. *There is a glitch where sometimes the hair disappears into the dancer's skin. **It may even pass through it and come out at another place, like the face or chest. **In fact, a part of the coach's mouth becomes purple at a certain point. *The #June15 teaser reads "Shake it, shake it, like you're supposed to do", while the in-game lyrics are "Make it, make it, like I'm supposed to do". * The dancer and the backup dancers resemble a few girls in the All About That Bass music video. * The background takes inspiration from the song's music video. * The dancer was teased through a silhouette posted on Facebook. * The final pictograms have a different color scheme than the preview. * The song's square was slightly different in the E3 demo; the background was the same as the final version, but it was green and the coach was more zoomed out. *This coach appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *In the lyrics, I'mma (in I'mma make make it, like I'm supposed to do) is misspelled as ima, Tell all them haters that appears as Tell them haters that (without all), and You know you like this bass is not in the lyrics. *The Classic coach reappears as a silhouette in Wherever I Go's background. *On the Wii version of , sometimes the game will glitch and will make the song audio repeat the word because constantly when the Classic routine is being played. This glitch disappears after the routine ends.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C1IaCcECRI Gallery AboutThatBassSqu.png|''All About That Bass'' AboutThatBassALT.png|''All About That Bass'' (Flower & Bee) 0000064f.jpg|''All About That Bass'' (Mashup) 00000838.jpg|''All About That Bass (Party'' Master) Aboutthatbassst.jpg|''All About That Bass'' (Showtime) Aboutthatbasscmu.jpg|''All About That Bass'' (Community Remix) AATB Menu.gif|''All About That Bass'' on the menu AATB Garden Menu.gif|Flower & Bee Version on the menu Aboutthatbass cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Aboutthatbassalt cover albumcoach.png|Flower & Bee Version cover Aboutthatbass_cover@2x-1-.jpg| cover aboutthatbass_cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover 270.png|Avatar on /Now 200270.png|Golden Classic avatar 300270.png|Diamond Classic avatar 477.png|Community Remix avatar (Just Dance Now) 200477.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300477.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar AllAboutThatBassBeeAvatarExtraction.png|Flower and Bee Version Avatar (P2) 11391345 646566808812106 3694655621611804284 n.jpg|Teaser image All About That Bass 209079.jpg|Youtube thumbnail 18221427564_9980782692_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18656268378_c8c8d1bdee_o.jpg|Beta gameplay (different Pictogram color) 18657851119_124b3a285e_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18846723861_5499f7669d_o.jpg|Beta gameplay 2 (Beta Pictogram) JD2016_PREVIEW_ALL_ABOUT_THAT_BASS_208100.gif images (39).jpg|Gameplay 3 JD2016menu.png|''All About That Bass'' on the menu Gregrergfeg.png|Behind the scenes Rgrgr.png|Comparison of the dancer in-game and real life JD16_Ren_CoachAllAboutThatBass_E3_150615_4PM_PT_1434355341.png|The dancer imageM.jpg|''All About That Bass'' (Showtime) nogui.jpg|No GUI Pictosaboutthatbass.png|Pictograms oie_ob2wEao2OVjz.png|Beta Pictogram aatbalt.jpg|Flower & Bee Version AATB CR ad.jpg|Community Remix Contest Community-header allaboutthatbass.jpg|Community Remix header AboutThatBass.png|Background All_About_That_Bass_Flower_and_Bee_BG.png|Flower & Bee Version background about that mouth glitch.png|Mouth glitch in the Classic routine Aboutthatbasscameo.png|The classic coach's appearance in Wherever I Go Videos Meghan_Trainor_-_All_About_That_Bass All About That Bass - Just Dance 2016 All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version) - Just Dance 2016 All About That Bass (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - All About That Bass (Showtime) All About That Bass (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2016 All About That Bass - Party Master Just Dance 2016 All About That Bass - Just Dance Now Just Dance Now - All About That Bass Community Remix References Site Navigation it:All About That Bass pl:All About That Bass pt:All About That Bass Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Clean versions Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Céline Baron Category:Shirley Domoison Category:Gaurav Kadam Category:Shweta Shetty Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited